Songbirds Around Midnight
by BicornZombie
Summary: Santana is at a bar, when she spots Brittany after 5 years of their break up.  What will happen when a familiar song plays and the blonde is leaving the bar?


You're sitting lazily on the bar, a band created this sad atmosphere around you.  
>It's been 5 years and you can't still get over... her.<br>It appears you're too busy staring at your empty glass, when suddenly a familiar song plays, and you can't help but feel even sadder, nostalgic, you turn around to look at the band play this song that reminds you more of her.  
>Destiny decides to play you a fair joke, and when you turn around you see blonde hair, and she comes to your mind, then she turns around and the smile that used to light up the world, still worked its magic. She's here. From all the places she could have been, she's in the same bar as you.<br>She's wearing that white dress she used to wear when something went right, she looks at you, your eyes locked for mere seconds, but you felt as if your heart got ripped from your chest, but you could still feel the ghost of it beating, beating as only HER, could make it beat.  
>She then shifts uncomfortably in her chair, and turns around to laugh at something one of her friends said, she's holding her glass very tighly, as she bites her lower lip, just as she does when she's nervous, she laughs again, and then turns fastly to look at you, and turns to her friends again.<br>She says something to them as she stands up, you shift nervously and look at the band, while playing with one of your long black hairlocks, she walks to where you are, and stands just next to you, and your body stiffens, you can smell that familiar strawberry and sweets scent, and you feel a little bit hazy, all the memories of you two rush like a movie in your mind.

-5 beers please- She says to the bartender, he nods. She then looks at you -Hi- She says awkwardly and almost inaudibly for a bar, but you heard.

-Hi, Britt- You turn to look at her, and can almost see a little smile forming on her lips, but instead she clears her throat, and looks at the band.

- I remember this song-

- Yeah- You would never forget about it. An awkward silence falls.

She got a little bit closer, but the bartender placed the beer bottles close to her, and she backed up.

- I, uhh gotta go- She grabs the bottles and walks up to her friends, you could say they were all dancers, 3 boys and another girl apart from HER.  
>Two of the guys looked like a couple, and the other one didn't even seemed gay, the other girl did. You start to worry, what if one of them is with HER?<p>

-More vodka please- The bartender serves you, and you drink it fast, without tasting it.

You keep looking at her, and she stands up again, this time her friend stands up too, they walk again to where you are, she again stands up next to you.

- 3 beers and 5 shots of vodka please- Says her friend. She looks at you.

- So... how are you?- You say nervously

- I'm ok. You?-

- I'm... not drunk enough-

- Hi- Her friend interrupts and appears next to her- Oh Britt, aren't you gonna introduce us?- She gave the appeareance to be really easy, or she's just too drunk.

- Umm, sure. This is Santana, an old... friend from High School- she looks to the floor for some seconds before she turns to her friend- and this is Emma, a friend from Julliard, she works now at my studio.

You give her your hand and shake it, Emma doesn't want to let go of your hand. SHE realizes.

-Emms, you better get those drinks to them or they're gonna go crazy, i'll be right there ok?-

Emma looks at you and then at the her fastly, before nodding, she takes the drinks and says bye very fast.

- You want anything?- She shakes her head and says no quietly- Can i have some more of this please?

- What are you doing... here?- She asks, not mad, but really just curious.

-I'm drinking, listening to this Fleetwood Mac tribute band-

- No... i mean here, in New York- Your eyes meet hers for just a bit before you look back at the band.

- I uhh got a job here, well more like a got transfered, the firm said they needed someone to run the office they build here, and here i am- You said taking a sip of your drink.

- Oh- She's surprised- So you're doing really well, i'm happy for you- She says with a small smile that could have been more honest.

- Yeah, i guess... But i'm still missing something in my life- You look at her not even intending to, she looks at you too. The moment is too intense, and you're not quite sure you're ready to say what you're about to say, so you clear your throat, and look at the band- So... How are YOU doing?- you remark the "you".

- I'm doing great, i bought a new local, now my dance studio is bigger- She says with a grin and you can hear how proud she is, you smile back, and you are also proud. - We actually got a job in Broadway, they're doing a modern version of The Sleeping Beauty, and we get to coreograph the whole thing.

- That's great Britt, i'm very proud of you. I...-

- Oh My God!- Brittany rushes through the people, and to her friends. Her straight looking friend, was fighting with a very big man, and the other two guys were trying to separate them, the security guards come in, and tell Brittany and her friends to leave.  
>Brittany waves goodbye at you with sad eyes.<br>A familiar piano intro starts...

"For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining ..."<p>

She walks out of the club, and you just stand there, thinking what to do.  
>-You can't loose her again, Lopez- You say to yourself<p>

"...And i feel that when i'm with you, it's alright I know it's right..."

You pay your last drink, and walk fastly trying to evade the crowd, you rush out of the bar, and start looking where to go.

-Excuse me, did you see where the guys that were fighting go?- You ask the security man, that stands in the door- He only points to the right and you start running while you scream a "Thank you"

"...To you, i'll give the world,  
>To you, i'll never be cold..."<p>

You can now see them, the group of friends walking down the street, and that familiar figure walking with such grace that it looks like royalty in a parade.

-BRITTANY!- You scream to the top of your lungs, she stops and you run to her.

"...And i feel that when i'm with you, it's alright I know it's right..."

- Santana? What are you...?-

Your lips touch hers softly, and your hands cups her face, you can feel her smiling softly into the kiss.

"...And the songbirds, are singing like they know the score..."

And you can hear her friends celebrating.

Your lips separate, you look deeply into her blue eyes, oh you missed them so much. The world felt so good right now.

"And i love you, i love you, i love you,  
>Like never before..."<p>

You just fell more in love with her, just now, right at this moment.

- I lied- You become silent for a minute, thinking of the right words to say- I didn't come to New York with you, not because i didn't want to be with you, i didn't come, because i didn't feel enough for you, and i want you to have all the best- She looks at you with compassionate eyes, and caresses your cheek with her thumb.

"... And i wish you all the love in the world, But most of all, i wish it from myself..."

- I want to be with you, that's all i've ever wanted, that's all i've ever needed, you're all i will ever need- You take her hands in yours- Brittany, i made mistakes, and i'm here to make up for every one of them, if... you accept me back.-

She kisses you again.

"...And the songbirds, are singing like they know the score..."

You hear her friends again, but now it's just this loud "awww".

"...And i love you, i love you, i love you,  
>Like never before."<p>


End file.
